jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilfe Diskussion:HotCat
|} Danksagung Bei dem Projekt Hotcat haben viele Autoren an einem Strick gezogen. Ideen wurden entwickelt und ein perfektes Teamwork hat sich herauskristallisiert. Zu guter letzt präsentiert sich uns ein starkes Werkzeug und hervorragendes Projekt. Ich bin auf alle beteiligten sehr Stolz. Natürlich haben noch viele weitere Personen einen kleinen und wichtigen Beitrag geleistet. Auch euch bin ich dankbar. Ich denke ich kann für alle sprechen wenn ich sage, dass die hier aufgeführten Benutzer auch weiterhin als Ansprechpartner zur verfügung stehen. Eure Mara 00:52, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) * C-3PO → Programmierung, Konzept * Darth Mauls Klon → Idee, Bugusing * Ben Kenobi → Konzept, Bugusing, Update * Pandora → Bugusing, Update * Mara → Konzept, Usability, Layout * Darth Vader → Hilfeseite :Natürlich nicht zu vergessen Mara selbst, die 3PO bei Programmierung, Bugfixing und Layout zur Seite gestanden hat - wir anderen haben davon nämlich nicht ausreichend Ahnung... Bild:;-).gif Auch von mir besonders an 3PO nochmal ein herzliches Dankeschön. Es macht Spaß, mit euch Projekte durchzuziehen. 00:56, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, natürlich wird immer irgendjemand vergessen. In diesem Fall war es unser Momse, der diese Hilfeseite verfasst hat. 00:58, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Interwiki-Sortierung (erledigt) Auf dieser Hilfe-Seite steht, dass mit dem Button „Hinzufügen“ die Interwiki-Links autormatisch sortiert werden, aber wie ich gerade bei Amanoa feststellen musste, stimmt das nicht. Die Verlinkungen werden sortiert, aber nicht alphabetisch. Ist das ein Fehler oder verstehe ich einfach die Sortierung nicht? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:03, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Alphabetisch heißt in diesem Sinne nicht nach den Kürzeln (also en, es, fi), sondern nach den Namen der Sprachen, wie sie auch im Menü bezeichnet werden (English, Español, Suomi). Daher weicht die Sortierung bei Suomi (fi) und Magyar (hu) von den Kürzeln ab. Viele Grüße, 20:06, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) HotCat 2.0 Interwiki-Funktion (erledigt) Diese neue Interwiki-Funktion ist echt enorm sinnvoll für die gegenseitige Wiki-Vernetzung. Bei den ersten Änderungen ist mir ein Fehler aufgefallen. Und zwar werden die de-Interwiki-Links (also unsere eigenen Links) auf anderen Seiten wie der spanischen Seite gelöscht, wenn dort der HotCat-Bot eine Änderung ausführt. Hier ein Beispiel Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:43, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für das Lob und den Hinweis. Der Fehler müsste auf jeden Fall behebbar sein. Ich muss aber zuerst herausfinden, wieso der DE-Link entfernt wurde, denn bei anderen Änderungen ist er drinnen geblieben: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eeth_Koth&curid=1347&diff=2653043&oldid=2593918. Es kann daher noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Ursache des Fehlers gefunden habe. Viele Grüße, 23:49, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Fehler gefunden. Das Problem ist, dass nicht alle Wikis alle Interwiki-Links installiert haben. Ich hatte eine Liste erstellt, in welchem Wiki welche Interwiki-Links erlaubt sind, doch dabei anscheinend den DE-Link in der Liste vom ES-Wiki vergessen. Mit dem nächsten Update wird der Fehler behoben. Sollten dir noch weitere Fehler auffallen, kannst du sie gerne ebenfalls melden. :-) Viele Grüße, 23:56, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke, ging ja echt schnell.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:00, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) nl-Interwiki-Zugriff funktioniert nicht (erledigt) Also ich bin völlig begeistert von dieser Funktion, ein wahrer Geniestreich. Ein kleiner Fehler ist mir aber noch aufgefallen. Beim Artikel Exar Kun wird angezeigt, dass man den it-Link in das nl-Wiki eintragen kann. Ein Blick in die letzten Änderungen des nl-Wikis zeigt jedoch, dass dort gar nichts passiert ist. Achja, und für das pl-Wiki kann man gar nichts eintragen, was aber dem Pop-up-Fenster zufolge bestimmt bald möglich sein wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:52, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit dem nl-Wiki ist 3PO bekannt, allerdings weiß er noch nicht, woran das liegt. Er sagte, er wird sich heute im Laufe des Tages auf Fehlersuche begeben. 00:53, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, gut, wenn das schon bekannt ist.--Anakin Skywalker 00:54, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem beim pl-Wiki ist, dass dort eine ältere MediaWiki-Version installiert ist, mit der es nicht so leicht ist, mit einem Bot etwas zu ändern. Ich bin aber dabei, eine Lösung zu suchen. Viele Grüße, 12:35, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es ist nun möglich, mit HotCat beim nl-Wiki etwas zu ändern: nl:Speciaal:Bijdragen/HotCat. Das Problem war, dass ich vom dortigen Administrator gesperrt wurde, als ich einen Test-Edit gemacht hatte, um auszuprobieren, ob HotCat funktioniert. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Adminstrator wurde die Sperre wieder aufgehoben. Viele Grüße, 10:11, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ladefenster schließt nicht (erledigt) Bei mir schließt das HotCat-Ladefenster nicht, obwohl die Änderungen hier und in den anderen Wikis ausgeführt wurden. Hinter den einzelnen Aktionen steht zwar fertig, aber die Bestätigung erscheint nicht, wie das vor dem 2.0-Update der Fall war. Den Programm-Updates zufolge, war dieser Fehler schon länger bekannt und anscheinend wurde er auch behoben. Komisch, dass er bei mir immer noch auftritt. Ich habe auch den Cache geleert, Cookiees gelöscht und alles... das Fenster bleibt offen. Ich habe übrigens den Firefox-Browser, wenn das eine Rolle spielt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:21, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, vor 2.0 und in wenigen Versionen danach hat es geklappt, doch in der neuesten tritt der Fehler wieder auf. Ich kümmere mich mal darum. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung, 16:27, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Behoben? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Anscheinen nicht.... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:08, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das Problem wurde gelöst und lag daran, dass das Bearbeitungsfenster nach dem Ändern nicht über die Rechte verfügt hatte, sich selbst zu entfernen. Jetzt wird das Bearbeitungsfenster auf eine andere Art geöffnet, wodurch der Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Viele Grüße, 23:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nein, das hat es nur noch verschlimmert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Jetzt wurde der Fehler endgültig in allen Browsern gelöst. Das zuletzt nur im Internet Explorer aufgetretene Problem lag immer noch daran, dass es im Internet Explorer nicht möglich ist, Tabellen mit JavaScript zu bearbeiten. Jetzt wird die Tabelle nicht mehr bearbeitet sondern nur noch unsichtbar gemacht. Viele Grüße, 00:28, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschungen (erledigt) Momentan scheint HotCat beim Eintragen neuer Kats die alten zu löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Dieser Fehler trat nur im Internet Explorer auf und wurde nun behoben. Der Fehler lag daran, dass der Internet Explorer Jedipedia mit meinem Testwiki verwechselt hat und daher eine falsche URL für die Abfrage der Kategorien und InterWiki-Links benutzt hat. Viele Grüße, 23:40, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fehler im französischen Wiki (erledigt) Mir ist eben dieser Fehler aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist, C-3PO. Ich wollte es aber mal melden. 20:56, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen. Anscheinend bekam HotCat beim Abfragen des Seiteninhalts eine Fehlermeldung. Leider glaube ich nicht, dass ich diesen Fehler beheben kann, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur selten auftreten wird und daher vernachlässigt werden kann. Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 21:57, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Mit dem aktuellen Update müsste der Fehler behoben sein, allerdings kann ich schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat, weil dies eher ein Fehler von Wikia ist. Auf jeden Fall werden jetzt Änderungen an einem Wiki deaktiviert, wenn HotCat den jeweiligen Seiteninhalt nicht abrufen konnte. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat wird nicht angezeigt (erledigt) Ich habe, wie DMK gesagt hatte, Move-Rechte bekommen, sodass ich auch HotCat habe. Doch unten, wo die Kategorien stehen, wird das HotCat nicht mehr angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt wird es wieder angezeigt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:45, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Mehrfach-Fenster (erledigt) Mir ist aufgefallen, das "Änderungen bei Ossus.pl" momentan nicht möglich sind. Dann könnte HotCat z.B. alle irrelevanten Sachen einfach ausblenden, wenn das möglich ist. Wenn jedoch jemand, der das nicht weiß, es trotzdem versucht, öffnen sich mehrere Fenster. Vielleicht lässt sich das Problem auchh lösen, wenn jene Änderungen ermöglicht würden. Vielleicht könnte man sich mit Ossus absprechen. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 17:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist einfach zum Kotzen. Durch die pl Änderungen werden alle Kategorien gelöscht und einige oder alle InterWikis gelöscht. Dieses Problem sollte behoben werden. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:38, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Einfach keine PLs anklicken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:39, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, ich weiß. Doch bei der Änderung zu Schlacht von Lehon, kann ich mich nicht erinnern, auf pl angeklickt zu haben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:43, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::: Musst halt einfach aufpassen, das er gaaaaaaaarnichts an ossus.pl verändert, keine Rheienfolge der InterWikis, kein "Ossus hat Bomben, Jedipedia hat Bombe" etc etc. Mir passts auch des öfteren, dass mir die Katze da alles rauslöscht. Wenn du siehst, das bei den Seiten-Edit beantragungen .pl dabei is, hau aufs Rote Kreuz vom Browser (Seitenladen stoppen), mit viel Glück setzt er den InterWikilink zu PL, macht aber die zweite, zerstörerische Kategorierelöschung noch net. Ansonsten halt reverten oder es sein lassen ^^ MfG Master Revan 13:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sollte HotCat Interwiki-Links finden, die beim polnischen Wiki fehlen oder anders sind, dann werden nun die Unterschiede zwar noch in der Liste angezeigt, allerdings kann man nicht mehr auf die Haken klicken, um etwas zu ändern. So müsste der Fehler vorläufig behoben sein. Änderungen am polnischen Wiki werden wohl auch in naher Zukunft nicht möglich sein, weil trotz meiner vielen Versuche ständig eine Fehlermeldung kommt, dass die Sitzungsdaten verloren gegangen sind. Viele Grüße, 17:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Mit der neuesten Version ist es nun möglich, Interwikis beim polnischen Wiki zu ändern, und der Fehler sollte nicht mehr auftreten. Viele Grüße, 22:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe es gerade bei Tera Sinube ausprobiert, aber HotCat kann dort nicht den pl-Artikel bearbeiten und kommt nicht über das beantragen des Edit-Tokens hinaus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:25, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Du hast recht, im Internet Explorer und Mozilla Firefox scheinen die Änderungen bei PL nicht zu klappen; ich hatte es nur im Google-Chrome-Browser getestet. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich mir den Fehler genauer ansehen. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 22:02, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ab sofort klappen Änderungen im polnischen Wiki bei allen Browsern. -- 22:45, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Änderung wird nicht angezeigt (erledigt) Am Artikel Tiisheraan habe ich mit HotCat eine InterWiki Änderung gemacht, da WP nicht den JP Link hat. Als HotCat gespeichert hat, war meine Änderung nicht in Letzte Änderungen zu sehen, auch nicht in Eigene Beiträge oder in Versionen des Artikels. Sogar in WP ist kein Link zum JP Artikel. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 07:47, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man bei Jedipedia nichts ändert, dann kommt zwar das Bearbeitungsfenster, aber es wird nichts geändert. Der Artikel bei Wookieepedia hat übrigens den Interwiki-Link bekommen: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tiisheraan&diff=2675671&oldid=2578805. Änderungen bei anderen Wikis werden übrigens weder in den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt (weil HotCat ein Bot ist), noch in den eigenen Beiträgen (weil sie von en:User:HotCat gemacht werden). Viele Grüße, 07:51, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Französisches Wiki Also, erstmal: HotCat is genial, erleichtert einem echt die Arbeit, und seitdem ossus.pl geblockt wird, tritt auch kein alles.löschender Fehler auf. Jedoch, teilweise gibt es fehler beim Französischen Wiki, zB: Familie Naberrie wird von der HotCat erkannt, dass fr:Famille Naberrie nicht exzistiert, die Seite exzistiert aber eindeutig, über die Wookie zB kann man drauf zugreifen, etc. Ist das ein Fehler in der HotCat oder liegts wiedermal an den InterWiki-Versionen? LG Master Revan 13:12, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Wookieepedia verlinkt mit den französischen Interwikis auf ein nicht mehr aktives Wiki innerhalb von Wikia, wir verlinken hingegen auf den aktiven Nachfolger. Es mag sein, dass das Wikia-Wiki teilweise noch mehr Artikel hat, aber auf lange Sicht wird das Neue, zu dem die ganzen Aktiven des anderen Wikis gewechselt sind, das grössere und Bessere sein. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 13:38, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote und Bilder Könnte man HotCat auch einen Jediquote/Bilder-Hinweis einfügen lassen oder müsste dazu eine bestimmte Überschrift vorhanden sein, unter der es eingefügt wird? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Har-Har Links (Diskussion • Beiträge) 4. Aug. 2009, 12:11:22 (CEST)) :Theoretisch möglich, da die Vorlage aber einige Argumente braucht, ist das mit HotCat etwas schwerer sinnvoll umzusetzen, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass C-3PO momentan nicht im Lande ist und deshalb keine grösseren Modifikationen vornehmen wollte. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:00, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) 2 Weiterleitungen (erledigt) Wenn Hot-Cat 2 Weitleitungen als Interwiki gleichzeitig entdeckt, passieret der Fehler, dass dann beide Interwikis zu dem selben Namen korrigiert werden, einer ist dann also falsch. Beispiel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:45, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Also wenn in zwei Wikis eine Weiterleitung vorhanden ist, werden beide auf denselben Namen (der ersten) geändert? Pandora Diskussion · Admin 20:06, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Vermutlich liegt der Fehler daran, dass HotCat die gleiche Variable für beide InterWikis benutzt. Wenn HotCat eine Weiterleitung findet, überschreibt es daher die Weiterleitung eines anderen InterWikis. Ich dachte schon versucht, dies zu korrigieren, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Mit der aktuellen Version müsste der Fehler behoben sein (im Moment ist niemand online, der das Skript aktualisieren kann), doch weil doppelte Weiterleitungen sehr selten auftreten, kann man schlecht testen, ob es geklappt hat. Viele Grüße, 04:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wookiepedia stellt auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um (erledigt) Laut Ankündigung ganz ober auf der Wookieepedia (In der Zeile direkt über den Artikel) stellt Wookieepedia am 31. August auf MediaWiki 1.15.1 um. Ist HotCat darauf Vorbereitet? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :HotCat greift bei Wikia nur auf das API von MediaWiki (das API ist dafür gedacht, dass man mit einem Computer-Programm auf Wikis zugreifen kann, ohne die Menüs und die Benutzeroberfläche, sondern nur die Inhalte zu erhalten) zu und dort hat sich zum Glück nichts wichtiges geändert. Dennoch war es gut von dir, auf das Update hinzuweisen. Viele Grüße, 03:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hatte mir nur die Änderungen von 1.14.1 nach 1.15.1 angesehen, von unserer alten MediaWiki-Version bis zur neuesten hat sich einiges geändert, aber ich habe HotCat jetzt entsprechend korrigiert. Viele Grüße, 04:06, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Template:FA Da der HotCat-Programmierer nicht mehr privat zu sprechen ist, frag ich mal hier: Könnte man HotCat eine Funktion geben, sodass man diese Vorlage simpel und einfach bei der WP hinzufügen und entfernen kann? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:56, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Japaner haben kein richtiges pl (erledigt) Auf der Japanischen Wookieepedia (Hauptseiten-Kennern sind die Bilder auf deren Hauptseite sicher bekannt) gibt es zwar pl-Interwikis, die führen jedoch noch auf das uralte Empirepedia von Wikia, was längst geschlossen ist. Entsprechend sollten pl-Interwikis dort nicht gesetzt werden. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:40, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ab sofort können beim japanischen Wiki keine polnischen InterWiki-Links mehr geändert werden. Viele Grüße, 03:53, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Qualitässicherungsvorlagen (erledigt) Könnte man in HotCat bei den Qualitässicherungsvorlage noch die Vorlage für Veraltete Bilderversionen einfügen, man braucht sie zwar nicht oft, aber es ist schon ärgerlich diese Vorlage manuell einzufügen, wo man ide anderen doch so schön mit der Katze setzen kann. Vielleicht kann man ja auch noch die Review, Vorlage mit einfügen wenn man schon dabei ist. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:24, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :HotCat unterstützt jetzt auch die AV- und Review-Vorlage (Beispiel). Weil diese Änderung sehr einfach war, habe ich sie vorgezogen, aber keine Sorge, ich habe die anderen Vorschläge nicht vergessen und werde sie bei Gelegenheit umsetzen, auch wenn dies noch eine Weile dauern wird. Viele Grüße, 23:35, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bildquelle muss man jetzt wieder anpassen -> Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich glaube, ich habe das hinbekommen. Falls aber doch irgendwas nicht stimmt, bitte meinen Letzten Edit zurücksetzten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:32, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) HotCat speichert Kategorien nicht Ich wollte bei zwei Bildern die Kategorien nachtragen, hab ich hinzugefügt, speichern, fertig, nichts. Die Kategorien werden nicht angezeigt. Wenn man jetzt beim normalen Bearbeitungsfenster ist, stehen auch keine Kategorien. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:25, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das Problem ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn man auf Bild-Seiten, in denen noch keine Kategorien sind, welche mit HotCat einfügen will, geht das nicht. Wenn bereits Kategorien vorhanden sind, geht es. Das könnte auch an der Vorlage:Hochladen liegen. 17:39, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ich weiß nicht ob es an mir liegt, aber es geht um die '''Kategorisierung von Bildern'. Wenn ich ein Bild mit HotCat kategoriesieren möchte, und das tue, steht dann, wenn alles fertig ist: Bitte aktualisiere die Seite wenn du die Änderung speichern möchtest. Wenn ich auf den Aktualisieren-Button in der Navigationsleiste (des Browsers) drücke, wird die Seite aktualisiert, aber die Änderung nicht gespeichert und bei Kategorie: steht leer. Ich benutze den Browser Mozilla Firefox. 18:06, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Einfach bei Kommentar auf Speichern drücken. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion 08:32, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist dasselbe Problem wie ich es bereits oben angesprochen habe: Wenn ein Bild beispielsweise neu hochgeladen wurde, und der "Hochlader" noch keine Kategorien in die Vorlage:Hochladen eingefügt hat, wird HotCat beim anschließenden Bearbeiten auch keine Kategorien einfügen können. Wenn jedoch schon mindestens eine Kategorie vorhanden ist, tritt dieses Problem nicht auf. 09:33, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) DEFAULTSORT (erledigt) Ganz simpel: Was bedeutet das, wenn es klein und getrennt geschrieben wird. 16:32, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :default bedeutet "normal, Standart" und sort steht für sorting, also "Sortieren". Defaultsort wird dafür verwendet, dass man bei Kategorien nicht immer den Namen in jeder Kategorie ergänzen muss, einfach ein Defsort einfügen und das geht von selbst. Pandora Diskussion 16:56, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) hu und ro (erledigt) *hu braucht zu lange oder kann Änderungen nicht speichern. *ro hat eine Verlinkung zur Sithlordpedia. Kann jemand das ändern? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:33, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Die Änderungen bei ''hu haben nicht funktioniert, weil Wikia die URL von hu.starwars.wikia.com zu hu.kaminopedia.com umgeändert hat. Ben hat das Skript entsprechend angepasst, sodass HotCat nun erfolgreich Anfragen an die neue URL sendet. Die Verlinkungen zu Sithlordpedia können leider nur von Wikia verändert werden, weshalb man ein Administrator des ro-Wikis dafür sein müsste. Viele Grüße, 00:07, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Weiterleitungen So. Eine Detailverbesserung: Ab und zu korrigiert HotCat einen Interwiki-Link automatisch, weil er eine Weiterleitung ist. Folglich kann es den veränderten Link nicht mehr laden, um ihn zu überprüfen; zumindest versucht er einen ewig lange zu laden. Kann man entweder den neuen Link direkt laden lassen oder zumindest den Hinweis, dass eine Seite noch läd abändern/entfernen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:01, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hotcat arbeitet als IP Siehe hier. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:58, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) cs-Interwiki (erledigt) Ich habe eben zwei Interwiki-Links zum "Czech Star Wars Wiki" per HotCat ergänzt, doch werden diese jetzt nur als Red-Link im Artikel angezeigt, obwohl es die Artikel Ackbar und Barriss Offee im anderen Wiki gibt und auch keine Fehlermeldung auftrat. (Hier die Änderungen → http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Ackbar&diff=532021&oldid=531261 und http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Barriss_Offee&diff=532018&oldid=531766) Vielleicht könnte sich da einer drum kümmern. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:27, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das ist kein HotCat-Fehler sondern darauf zurückzuführen, dass das tschechische Wiki noch nicht vorgesehen ist. 14:29, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Okay. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:34, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Und hier beim Barriss Offee-Edit ist das hier passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass sowas gewünscht ist. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 15:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Premia hat "cs:" gerade aktiviert, womit das Problem behoben sein sollte. 15:52, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Zumindest in der WP ist cs noch nicht aktiv: der Interwiki wird zu einem internen, nicht existierendem Link. Bitte prüfen, welche andern Wikis cs unterstützen und für die anderen deaktivieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:56, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Damit hätte sich ja dann alles geklärt. Jedipedia und das französische Wiki unterstützen als einzige InterWiki-Links zum tschechischen Wiki; das tschechische Wiki selber hat überhaupt keine InterWiki-Links installiert. Den Fehler, dass im englischen Wiki der Inhalt des spanischen Wikis eingefügt wird, tritt meistens auf, wenn ein Artikel eine Weiterleitung ist und dann bei Jedipedia korrigiert wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Fehler beheben kann; ich umgehe dies normalerweise, indem ich zuerst alle Links bei Jedipedia inklusive Weiterleitungen aktualisiere, die Änderungen absende, HotCat erneut starte und erst jetzt die Links bei anderen Wikis ändere. Viele Grüße, 01:02, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bearbeiten gelöschter Artikel (erledigt) Kann man HotCat irgenwie die Möglichkeit nehmen, Artikel zu erstellen? Wenn man nämlich z.B. mit HotCat einen LA einfügt, aber der Artikel schon gelöscht wurde, stellt man ihn nämlich neu ein, was unnötige Arbeit veruracht, den Artikel noch mal zu löschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Theoretisch kann HotCat nun keine gelöschten Artikel mehr erstellen, allerdings habe ich es noch nicht getestet. Viele Grüße, 03:53, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) HotCat wird nicht beendet (erledigt) Hallo. HotCat bringt folgende Statusmeldung oberhalb des Änderungsfensters. "Seite wird geladen... Seite wird geändert... Die Seite wurde gelöscht und kann nicht mehr geändert werden". Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 07:45, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich hab die betreffende Meldung entfernt; mal sehen, ob es klappt. 13:19, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Hey Ben, klappt wieder, danke 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:38, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Die Meldung ist dafür da, dass gelöschte Seiten von HotCat nicht mehr erstellt werden können. Ich hatte aber eine falsche Variable verwendet (wgIsArticle statt wgArticleId), weshalb die Meldung an falscher Stelle angezeigt wurde. Jetzt müsste es wieder möglich sein, mit HotCat etwas zu ändern, und die Meldung erscheint nur, wenn die Seite gelöscht wurde. Viele Grüße, 04:07, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) CSS-Anpassung (erledigt) Es wäre schön, wenn die einzelnen Abschnitte von Hotcat in CSS-Klassen eingebunden wären, z.B. Kategorien in , die QS-Vorlagen in und die Interwikis in . So ließe sich mithilfe des über display:none einfach das ausblenden, was man nicht braucht (z.B. braucht LtNOWIS keine Kategorien oder Interwikis). Das wäre für die Benutzung enorm praktisch, da unbenutzte Sachen für einen nur unnötigen Platz verbrauchen. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 11:24, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Dies ist eine gute Idee, ich habe im Code die CSS-Klassen wie gewünscht eingefügt und mit dem nächsten Update wird die Änderung bei Jedipedia gespeichert. Weil das Hotcat-Design auf einer Tabelle basiert, habe ich die Klassen in der Überschrift und in den einzelnen Zeilen eingefügt, das heißt im CSS müssen die Klassen ohne Element definiert werden (.hotcat-kategorien, .hotcat-qs und hotcat-interwikis statt div.hotcat-kategorien etc.). Viele Grüße, 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Inter-Wikis können nicht geändert werden (erledigt) Hallo. HotCat kann die Inter-Wiki´s auf Wookiepedia nicht ändern. Es bleibt immer bei "Beantrage Edit-Token..." hängen. Soweit ich das gesehen habe funktioniert es für die anderen Seiten (pl, es, fi). Schöne Grüße, 'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:01, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Hm... pl sollte doch egtl nicht funktionieren? '''Pandora Diskussion 14:14, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ändern geht auf en schon, nur nicht hinzufügen. Pl geht natürlcih nach wie vor überhaupt nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar :::Ich hab die Änderung zurückgesetzt, bis 3PO sich eine Lösung überlegt hat. 15:17, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo. Stimmt, pl war natürlich ein Fehler von mir und ich meinte auch einfügen und nicht ändern. Sorry für die Verwirrung. Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 15:52, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Hallo. HotCat kann wieder mal keine Inter-Wiki´s auf anderen Seiten einfügen. Es bleibt bei "Beantrage Edit-Token..." hängen. Gruß, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 10:49, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Der Fehler trat vorübergehend nach dem Login-Update auf, sollte aber jetzt behoben sein. -- 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Login-Probleme (erledigt) Anscheinend ist HotCat auf einigen Wikis nicht mehr dauerhaft angemeldet; im finnischen werden die Änderungen von einer IP-Adresse (87.230.107.199) durchgeführt und nicht vom Bot-Account. Es wäre gut, wenn die Fehler schnellstmöglich behoben würden. 15:17, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Was auch immer die letzte Änderung bewirken sollte, HotCat läuft jetzt bei mir gar nicht mehr. Wenn man bei den Kats auf HotCat klickt, verschwindet dies nur, es öffnet sich aber nicht das Fenster. (Verwendeter Browser: Firefox 3.6) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:45, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Die Änderung war dazu da, den Fehler zu lösen, dass HotCat nicht mehr eingeloggt war. Das Problem lag daran, dass Wikia ein Update gemacht hat, wodurch der Loginvorgang verlängert wurde. Leider habe ich bei meiner Änderung etwas übersehen, aber mit dem zweiten Update funktioniert HotCat wieder. Ich habe Premia schon eine E-Mail geschrieben, dass er die Proxy-PHP-Datei auf dem Server aktualisiert, danach werden die Seiten bei Wikia wieder von HotCat und nicht als IP geändert. Viele Grüße, 22:57, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Premia hat das PHP-Skript aktualisiert und nach einigen Versuchen werden die Artikel bei anderen Wikis wieder von HotCat geändert: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lexhannen_Torlock&diff=prev&oldid=3060783. -- 21:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mindestens im dänischen Wiki ist HotCat noch immer nicht eingeloggt. 11:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Selbiges im nl-Wiki. 12:57, 25. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Der Fehler trat auf, weil ich versucht hatte, für alle Wikia-Wikis ein einheitliches Login zu erstellen, allerdings habe ich dies jetzt wieder zurückgesetzt, und Änderungen werden jetzt in allen Wikis vom HotCat-Account ausgeführt. Viele Grüße, 22:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kopier-Fehler (erledigt) Der Kopier-Fehler tritt anscheinend vereinzelt noch immer auf: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Hole_%28Kiffex%29&diff=prev&oldid=3065428 Bitte check das mal, 3PO. 00:20, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe mir noch einmal den Code angesehen und diesmal definitiv den Fehler gefunden, der den Kopier-Fehler verursacht. Und zwar habe ich die Interwikis von Jedipedia und die Interwikis von Wikia unter verschiedenen Variablen gespeichert, aber an manchen Stellen im Code nur eine Variable benutzt und synchronisiert. Ab sofort werden die Interwikis stehen die Interwikis nur noch in einer Variablen, wodurch der Kopier-Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Weil das Update aber sehr umfangreich war, können vereinzelt noch falsche Änderungen passieren, darunter das Entfernen von Interwiki-Links, das Ändern falscher Seiten und mehrfache Änderungen der gleichen Seite. Wenn ihr diese Fehler bemerkt, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Viele Grüße, 19:27, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Wie siehts mit dem Anmelden aus? Anscheinend war HotCat eben in der Wook nicht eingeloggt. 19:57, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Gerade hat HotCat etwas sehr merkwürdiges gemacht → siehe Versionsvergleich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:36, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::@Ben Kenobi: Das Login hat vorübergehend nicht funktioniert, als ich das Skript aktualisiert habe, aber jetzt müsste HotCat sich wieder einloggen. @Anakin Skywalker: Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Ich habe mir mal den Code genauer angesehen und anscheinend hatte HotCat noch den Text von dem alten Interwiki-Link (en:Eoodso) gespeichert, und als du die Änderungen zum anderen Interwiki-Link (en:Chackra) geschickt hast, hat HotCat noch den alten Text verwendet. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung, du hast einen sehr großen Fehler entdeckt. Ab sofort prüft HotCat nicht nur beim erstem Aufrufen und Ergänzen eines Interwiki-Links, ob der Artikel im anderen Artikel existiert und welche Interwikis er hat, sondern auch, wenn der Interwiki-Link bei Jedipedia korrigiert wird. Dadurch dürfte der Fehler nicht mehr auftreten. Nochmals vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 21:59, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Nichts zu danken. Der Dank gilt dir für die wahnsinnig schnelle Fehlerbehebung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:17, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Die von mir genannten Fehler, insbesondere die mehrfache Änderung der gleichen Wikia-Seite, dürften jetzt nicht mehr auftreten. Viele Grüße, 22:45, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Login (erledigt) In den letzten Tagen habe ich ein neues Problem beim Umgang mit den Interwikis entdeckt. Wenn ich bei einem Artikel Interwikis ergänze, lässt sich zwar alles machen (Interwiki-CleanUp etc.), wenn ich die Änderungen jedoch speichern will, gelingt dies nur auf der Jedipedia. Bei den anderen Wikis wird nur folgende Status-Meldung angezeigt: Bild: Ajax-loader.gif Login... Bisher habe ich noch nicht länger als ca. 5 Minuten gewartet, aber anscheinend hängt das ganze dann fest. In den anderen Wikis wird auch keine Änderung gespeichert. 'Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:32, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das passiert mir auch manchmal, aber wirklich nur selten. Meistens probiere ichs dann nochmal und es klappt. Bei der Operation: Knightfall hab ichs aber siebenmal probiert, immer erfolglos, bevor ichs auf der WP gemacht habe. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:35, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, ich hatte auch bisher manchmal (selten) ein solches Problem, aber in den letzten vier, fünf Tagen kriege ich keine einzige Änderung in den anderen Wikis mehr hin. Hier mal eine Aufnahme: Bild:Login_Fehler_HotCat.jpg Das Bild ist von dieser Änderung. Das war nach ca. drei Minuten Wartezeit - und bis jetzt hat sich auch nichts mehr dran geändert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:49, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Das Problem lag dran, dass ich das Login bei Wikia und beim polnischen Wiki versucht habe, zu vereinigen, und dabei etwas übersehen habe. Jetzt sollte es aber wieder ohne Probleme funktionieren; Änderungen im polnischen Wiki müssten bald auch in anderen Browsern funktionieren. Der Fehler trat übrigens nur im Internet Explorer und in Firefox auf, weshalb ich es in Chrome nicht bemerkt habe. Viele Grüße, 22:15, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Interwikis hinzufügen Kein Fehler, nur eine Idee zur Verbesserung: Bei Interwikis hinzufügen ist standartmäßig bg als alphabetisch erster Eintrag ausgewählt. Es wir jedoch wohl eher selten ein bg-Interwiki auf diese Weise hinzugefügt, sondern meist fügt man das en-Interwiki hinzu und übernimmt dann von da die anderen. Daher wäre es effektiver, wenn standartmäßig en schon ausgewählt wäre. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:24, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) Neuer Stub Moin Moin. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob, da ich nicht soviel Ahnung von Hotcat habe (also nicht die Bedienung, sondern von dem computertechnischen Text, mit dem du die JP berreichert hast), jemand die Vorlage:Neuer Stub dort auch mit einbinden könnte? (Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine) schöne Grüße, Kit Diskussion 17:00, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich kann man die da einbinden, eigentlich dürften das nur etwa 5 Zeichen sein, aber weil ich keine Zeit hab, mir das vernünftig anzuschauen. Pandora Diskussion 17:32, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich würde es ja selber machen... kenne mich nur halt damit nicht aus. Kit Diskussion 21:29, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST)